Dimension Diasters: Final Smash
by Prodigy411
Summary: When James and some of his friends overload Smash IV, the game comes to life when their Wii U explodes! But that freed someone. Someway, somehow, Tabuu is free, and what to turn Earth into Subspace III! Can the Smashers reunited, work with James and his team, and stop Tabuu? Or will everything turn into Subspace, seemly for the second time?
1. Final Smash

_**Hey guys, James here! Well, I got the idea when I thought if games were real... Pretty straight forward!**_

_**Well, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smash. Enjoy that disclaimer - You're aren't getting anymore!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Final Smash**

* * *

James smiled. He finally got a hold of Super Smash Brothers IV! He put the disc into his Wii U, and watched as it powered up.

He quickly started the game, and started and he played through story mode. Then he went for all the achievements... In one sitting.

* * *

James smiled. He had unlocked everything. He asked three of his friends for an epic Smash battle. He called them up, and his best friends played with him.

They were;

Natasha, James' twin sister, who was very into gaming.

Chase, a boy about a year older, but was a gamer to the core.

and Gideon, a geek, a writer, an artist, and the skills went on and on. He was horrible at Guitar Hero though.

* * *

James picked Ness, Natasha picked Pac-Man, Chase picked Mario, and Gideon picked Rosalina and Luma, much to their surprises.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. All four players broke it at the same time. Suddenly, the animations seemed to speed up and slow down. With that, the Wii U sparked.

James, alarmed, quickly went for the fire extinguisher, as the console caught on fire. When he arrived, he put out the smoldering console. After a bit, James took it down, and Gideon checked on it.

"Hmm... CPU melted... frayed wires... and the- who put an holographic projector in a Wii U?" He ripped the same compenet, and it was attached to the GPU, the device that renders everything.

"But... How?" He asked, over and over. Suddenly, fighting was heard in James' basement.

Everyone rushed down, only to see a boy in a yellow-blue-striped shirt with a red baseball cap fighting someone in a power suit.

James gulped. He picked at the machine in his hand. "I don't think these are holograms..." he said, staring at the machine. That was when he saw the text on the side.

_Render Matrix - DO NOT OVERLOAD GPU_

Now James understood. Ness and Samus were fighting in his basement.

* * *

_**Good, eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and tell me if I should keep the story up!**_

_**Constructive criticism is allowed, flames will be used as bonfire fuel.**_


	2. Bomb

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bomb**

* * *

Ness and Samus stopped mid-duel and looked at the four gamers. Ness was the first to break the silence.

"What is going on here?" he asked. James looked at his friends, and then, as if they rehearsed, started to speak.

"Well, you see, me and my friends were playing Super Smash Bros. IV -" James started.

"But then the four of us broke the Smash Ball at the very same time -" Natasha said.

"Our Wii U exploded, and we found this little gadget in it -" Gideon said, throwing the Render Matrix to Samus.

"Then we heard fighting, and rushed down here, only to see two video game characters!" Chase said, finishing.

More silence, and then;

Samus charged up the Dark Beam. If looks could kill, Ness would have killed the gamers thousands of times over.

"VIDEO GAME!?" he yelled. "PK STARSTOR-" he said, before getting hit with a chair by Gideon.

"Hey! That hurt!" he exclaimed, fuming. Gideon just smiled smugly.

Suddenly, a shockwave shook the floors above them. Ness and Samus looked up, and back at the heroes.

"Is this a plan to ki-" Ness started, but the six were blasted off their feet. "Strike that. You wouldn't harm yourself either!"

The six of them rushed up the stairs, only to see rubble.

* * *

Samus quickly charged up her Power Beam, and blasted the whole debris, allowing James, Natasha, Chase, Gideon, Ness and herself pass through. That is when they saw who was causing this. About twenty feet in the air was a man, arms folded, one leg bent like he was going to kick a soccer ball. He had multicolored strands stretching from him forming wings. He looked like a hologram.

"Tabuu." Five of the six whispered. Ness, on the other hand;

"TABUU! Why that no good %&amp;# *! PK Fire! PK Fire!" Samus looked at the two attacks, but Gideon just wanted to know one thing; What was with the colorful language?

Tabuu dodged both attacks, and a purple sperhe formed in his hand. He dropped the sphere, and James looked at it. It had a LED display, reading:

_00:30.00_

_OFFLINE_

Tabuu snapped his fingers, and the next time James took a peek, it read something different:

_00:29.?_

_ACTIVE_

"Run!" he yelled. Ness and Samus took a look, and scrammed. James and his friends however, kept running after them. James looked at his watch.

_25..._; The man in the air smiled.

_24... 23... 22... 21... 20..._; They might not make it...

_19... 18... 17... 16... 15..._; James knew what it was. _A Subspace Bomb..._

_14... 13... 12... 11... 10...; _Ness hollered behind him "PSI Shield γ!", even tough James and Ness both knew it was pointless for what they were up against...

_9... 8... 7... 6... 5..._; "We aren't going to make it..." James said under his heavy breath.

_4... 3... 2..._; James and his friends leapt over the edge of hill they were on.

_1..._; Ness prayed, for his first, _Please let us be far enough..._

_0._ ; A huge explosion rocked everything, and even ten minutes later, James was scared. Peering over the edge, he saw his house (or what was left of it), engulfed in a huge purple orb. Gasping for breath, James managed to speak.

"That... was... Tabuu..." he started, looking at the void of nothing, yet everything. "And that... was a... Subspace Bomb..." Ness, now able to speak from his shcok finished.

"And that... indeed is..." he said, gasping for breath as well.

"Subspace... It's Subspace..."


	3. A Tale of Two Psychics

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Tale of Two Psychics**

* * *

James took out the log he had in his pocket. He always kept a couple small notebooks, and a pen. He looked at the blank notebook. He took his pen and wrote something.

_Smash Comes To Life_

No one would believe him, but it would be a good memory. He wrote in the journal the details he needed.

_03/30/2015_

_Well, today Smash 4 came to life. I guess this will mean I have to fix everything. Apparently, there was something called a "Render Matrix" in my Wii U! Then, I found Ness and Samus fighting in my basement. I guess now I need to find all the characters. I guess I should get started._

James kept walking, and then he ran past the TV shop. In the windows was a news flash. It was CNN, and there was two people giving the news.

"Well, I guess someone is attacking Nintendo games!" A man said.

"This isn't to joke about! Super Smash Brothers Melee, Brawl, and 4 have a error. All the characters, including non-playable, have been replaced with black silhouettes." the women to his left said.

"Hmm..." Ness said, "I'll laugh if anything happened to Game and Watch!" James nodded, but only half-payed attention. He did this... why did he get the fancy Wii U?! He didn't ask for the Render Matr-

"PK FIRE!" James, Natasha, Chase and Gideon were on the ground. Ness looked shock. With that, a young boy jumped from the building top. He was in red-and-yellow, and he had blonde hair. Lucas.

"Ness? Samus?" "Lucas?" "Huh?"

Lucas looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Ness, Samus... But... Who are these guys?" He asked, pointing at James and his friends.

Ness explained rapidly, but Lucas was understanding...

"Wait, so, let me get this straight? Master Hand, the Nowhere Islands, and me! It's all just a game... literally?"

Ness nodded. Lucas seemed to ponder this... Then he said,

"Cool, I can't really die!" He ran into the street, but would have been killed if Samus hadn't blasted him out of the way.

"Hey!" he said. Ness also said that in this world, people can die. In fact, if Mario wasn't a game, he would've died of old age*.

Lucas was bugged by this.

But the second Ness mentioned Tabuu, Lucas yelled in fury.

"I thought we finished him off!" Ness nodded.

"So did I. So did I."

James looked at the list of Smashers he had been jotting down in his notebook. Ness, check. Samus, check. Lucas, check. Okay. So far, so good (or as good as it can get, when Tabuu is nearby.)

* * *

***If (wasn't) Mario was made in the 30's? If so he would be 85 today... right?**


End file.
